rarefandomcom-20200213-history
Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge
|genre = Platformer |modes = Single player |ratings = ESRB: Everyone |platforms = Game Boy Advance |media = 64-megabit cartridge |requirements = |input = }} Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge is the third installment in the Banjo-Kazooie series and the second in chronological order (in terms of the point of the beginning and end of the game - in fact, as time travel plays a significant part in the plot, most of the action takes place decades before Banjo-Kazooie). Developed by Rareware and published by THQ, it was the first Rare game released after being purchased by Microsoft from Nintendo. Ironically, it was for the portable Game Boy Advance (a Nintendo handheld), which this is the first Banjo-Kazooie game only licensed by Nintendo. The game used an overhead platform design similar to Conker's Pocket Tales to replicate the 3-D feel of the console entries in the series but on a smaller scale. It is the first Banjo-Kazooie game that was not released in Japan. Story The storyline for the game went under several revisions over the course of its development. Originally, it wasn't supposed to take place in normal Banjo-Kazooie continuity, but rather in an alternate reality where the Nintendo 64 sequel Banjo-Tooie never took place. Eventually, this idea was abandoned in favor of placing it between the two previous entries (two months after Banjo-Kazooie and twenty-two months before Banjo-Tooie), hence an interquel. In the game, Gruntilda Winkybunion is still trapped under the giant boulder that fell on her in Banjo-Kazooie. After several weeks of trying to push the boulder off, her loyal henchman Klungo decides that a different plan of action is required: he builds a Gruntilda-shaped robot, Mecha-Grunty, into which Gruntilda's spirit transfers. While her real body would still be stuck underground, she could now initiate a revenge scheme against Banjo and Kazooie at will. Kidnapping Kazooie, she goes back in time two decades with the plan to prevent the bear and bird duo from ever meeting, therefore erasing her prior defeat from history and restoring her. Springing into action, Mumbo Jumbo used his own powers to send Banjo back to the same time to put a stop to Gruntilda's time-space continuum altering desires. Banjo then meets up with Bozzeye, a mole who teaches him moves in this game. Banjo quickly reunites with Kazooie and, in the end, dismantles Grunty's mechanical body, forcing her spirit back into her real body underground. Grunty tells Klungo to send for her sisters' assistance, setting the events of Banjo-Tooie in motion. Characters * Banjo: Banjo is the hero of his tale. Banjo will need to learn special moves from Bozzeye mole if he wants to rescue Kazooie and stop Gruntilda. * Kazooie: Kazooie is Banjo's partner and comic relief. She has been kidnapped by Gruntilda locked away in Breegull Beach. * Gruntilda Winkybunion: Gruntilda is the main villain in the game and has kidnapped Kazooie and hopped back in time to stop the bear and bird from ever meeting and erase her embarrassing defeat at the hands of Banjo and Kazooie. * Bozzeye: Bozzeye is the great great grandfather of Bottles the mole. He teaches Banjo and Kazooie moves for notes. Kazooie also notes that he has two crazy eyes. * Mumbo Jumbo: He is the younger version of Mumbo Jumbo. He is a powerful shaman who can turn Banjo and Kazooie into a number of creatures. * The Bleaters: They are a flock of sheep that live in Cliff Farm who need Banjo's help to be put back together in order for them to reward him for a jiggy. * Honey B.: A younger version of Honey B. who appeared in Banjo-Tooie who helps Banjo and Kazooie by giving them more energy by collecting empty honeycombs. Worlds * Spiral Mountain: Is the main hub world for the game. * Cliff Farm: A farm based level filled with Gruntweeds and Gruntlings. Banjo battles Klungo in this world.it is also home to a flock of sheep and two hens who need Banjo's help. * Breegull Beach: Banjo battles Gruntilda and rescues Kazooie in this world. Banjo will have to battle hopping clams and evil exploding mines. * Bad Magic Bayou: An early version of Mad Monster Mansion. Banjo and Kazooie battles the tee-hee ghosts from Banjo-Kazooie in this world. Also the water is very toxic and will hurt the player if he jumps in. * Spiller's Harbor: A harbor in which Banjo and Kazooie battle seagulls and toxic blobs which will hurt Banjo and Kazooie. The player can buy ice cream from a Peacock ice cream salesman so that He/She can bring it to gooey creatures that want to go back to there mummy. * Freezing Furnace: An early version of Grunty's Industries in which Banjo and Kazooie must travel from an icy side into Grunty Industries. * Gruntilda's Castle: Area where the final battle takes place between Banjo and Kazooie and Klungo and Gruntilda. Banjo and Kazooie will also have to answer questions about the game as they did in Banjo-Kazooie and Banjo-Tooie. Gallery Category:Banjo-Kazooie Games Category:Game Boy Advance Games